لست وحدك أبدا
by merawinchester
Summary: تخيل خاص بي عن المسلسل الشهير لكل المعجبين العرب أتمنى أن ينال اعجابكم و القصة عن سام ودين في غابة مجهولة , سام مصاب بشدة , هل سيستطيع دين الوصول إليه في الوقت المناسب و حتى إن استطاع هل سيكون قادرا على إخراجه من ذلك المكان و إنقاذه و العودة به إلى المنزل ؟
1. Chapter 1

**لست وحدك**

دائما ما كان الأمر هكذا لم أكن وحدي أبدا , دين كان دائما هنا لأجلي و لكن الان في وسط هذه الغابة الشاسعة و المترامية الأطراف أقف وحيدا , لا أستطيع الوصول إليه , حسنا لا أستطيع الوصول إلى أي أحد اخر أيضا , الظلام و الأشجار هما ما يحيطان بي من كل جانب لا يهم كم سأصرخ في النهاية لن يأتي أحد و لكني أحمل ذلك الإيمان الا متناهي في أخي , دائما ما استطاع الوصول إلي , لا يهم في أي عمر , في أي وقت , في أي موقف أو في أي عمر , دائما هو الوحيد الذي استطاع الوصول إلي , أنا بالكاد عهدت أبي و أمي لم أرها أبدا , أخي هو الذي رباني , أنا ابن أخي على ما أظن , دائما ما كان الأمر هكذا , يذهب أبي لصيد الوحوش الخارقة للطبيعة و يتركني تحت رعايته , ذلك الخوف في عيني أخي ونحن وحدنا لا يمكنني أن أنساه , الهلع الذي يصيبه عندما يبعثر الهواء خصلات شعري , الدموع في عينيه التي كتبت في صحائف الأقدار أنها لي فقط , كل ذلك لا يمكن أن أنساه حتى في هذه اللحظة و أنا أنزف وحيدا في مكان مجهول خارج نطاق الزمان و المكان , حتى في هذه اللحظات التي أصارع فيها الموت للمرة المليار بعد عدد لا يحصى من المرات في بعضها كنت قد لقيت مصرعي بالفعل و حتى في هذه اللحظات يرفض أخي أن يتركني وحيدا فهو قد ترك لي ذكريات تكفيني عمرا , ذكريات تجعل جسدي البارد الذي يفقد الدماء رويدا رويد دافئا جدا , ذكريات تجبرني على المقاومة , ذكريات تجبرني على الانتظار .

نهاية الفصل التشويقي

ملحوظة : في الطبيعي سيكون جميع قراء هذه القصة من معجبين المسلسل الشهير و لكن إذا لم يكن أحدهم كذلك يمكن أن يستفسر عما يريد في التعليقات

أنا لا أملك أي من هذه الشخصيات فقط أحب الكتابة عنها فقط


	2. Chapter 2

**لست وحدك أبدا**

 **ارتكن سام بظهره إلى شجرة كبيرة في الغابة ويده لا تزال على جرحه النازف في جانبه الأيمن , الرصاصة لا تزال في الداخل و الخطر على حياته يقترب رويدا رويدا كالصياد الذي ينتظر القبض على فريسته , وعيه يتلاشى بهدوء و أنفاسه المتسارعة المقاومة أخذت في التخفيف من سرعتها و صوت قلبه يختفي مع الرياح .**

 **" سام ..سام ...اللعنة يا سام أجبني أين أنت ؟ " أصرخ و أهمس لنفسي فحتى الان لا أرى أحد اخر , لا أرى من أنتظر أن أراه , أنا لا ابه حقا أين أنا كل ما أريده هو أن أصل لأخي قبل فوات الأوان لأن الأمر كله خطأي ..إنه خطأي**

 **قبل 48 ساعة**

 **-" حسنا أيتها الجميلة النائمة , ألا تظن أنك قد أخذت من النوم ما يكفيك هيا استيقظ و أخبرني عن رحلة صيدنا القادمة " قال دين وهو يضع الخريطة و الكومبيوتر اللوحي بجوار كرسي سام بيد دون أن يلفت عينيه من على الطريق أو يحرك يده الأخرى من على المقود**

 **-" دين ..يا رجل بحقك منذ متى و أنت مهتم بالقضايا ؟ منذ أن أطلقت الظلمة على الأرض و أنت معتكف في المنزل الامن تبحث عن طريقة لنعيد بها كاس و نهزم الظلمة و الان أنت من تريد مني أن أبحث عن قضية , نحن على الطريق منذ ما يقرب من ثلاثة أيام نسافر من ولاية ل ولاية بحثا عن أي شيء , صدقا يا رجل لقد بدأت في الاعتقاد أن هناك خطبا ما بك و لكني لا أحاول أن أغضبك لذلك أنا لا أتكلم أنا .." و قبل أن يكمل سام بصوته النائم باقي حديثة قاطعه صوت أخيه القوي " هل تنوي لعب الثرثار الان يا سام ؟ عندما أستجيب لك فإن ذلك لا يعجبك ؟ صدقا ماذا أفعل لك ؟ أنا لن أتحدث في هذا الأمر إذا كنت متعبا أيتها الجميلة النائمة يمكنني أن أقلك لأقرب مدينة و أتابع الصيد وحدي "**

 **تتنهد سام و لكنه لم يفكر في الاعتراض على الاطلاق فدين لم يكن حقا في مزاج جيد للنقاش و تلك النبرة الحادة في صوته كانت قد أعلنت نهاية الحديث بالفعل , استلم سام أشياءه و أخذ في البحث عن قضية جديدة بينما دين لم يحرك ساكنا , كلاهما كان يراقب الاخر بطرف عينه و كلاهما كان يعرف أنه مراقب , مرت بعض لحظات من الصمت مرت كأنها دهر حتى قطع سام هذا الصمت وهو يتأمل في شاشة الكومبيوتر اللوحي**

 **-" أظنني قد وجدت شيئا , هناك بلدة تبعد عشرة أميال من هنا يختفي الناس فيها بطريقة غامضة كما أن بعض الأهالي الذين تركوا المدينة يزعمون بأن معالمها تتغير وحدها كل ليلية "**

 **\- " و ماذا يعني هذا بحق الجحيم ؟" قال دين وهو ينظر إلى سام نظرة استعجاب ودهشة خاطفة قبل أن يعود بعينيه إلى الطريق مجددا**

 **الوقت الحاضر**

 **حسنا أظنني أعلم الان ماذا يعني تتغير ملامح و معالم المدينة , يبدو الأمر الان و كأننا في لعبة ديكور في منطقة خارج الزمان و المكان , كل ليلة بعد منتصف الليل تبدأ هذه الأحداث , تصبح المدينة كيانا و كونا مستقلا بذاته خارج حدود الزمان و المكان ليس لها علاقة بالعالم الخارجي أو ربما حتى بالكوكب على الإطلاق و يبدأ السافل لعبته يغير في طرق و ملامح المدينة , المشكلة أنه يغيرها على حسب أسوأ كوابيسنا و ذكرياتنا و أحيانا تبعا لمزاجه الخاص و رغبته العارمة في الاستمتاع بنا و بمعاناتنا كأننا نمثل فيلما خاصا له أو كأنه يشاهدنا على التلفاز , نحن بالنسبة له دمى تلعب على مسرحه بما يأمر به فقط , على سام فقط أن يظل حيا حتى الفجر حينها سينتهي كل شيء وسأقدر على تغيير ملامح وجهه حتى لا يعلمها هو شخصيا أو ربما سأكتفي بفصل رأسه عن جسده حينها لن يكون قادرا على تمييز أي شيء أو تغيير ما نميزه , اللعنة أي لعبة هذه أي عذاب هذا , حسنا أنا أعلم أنا لست في أسوأ كوابيسي الان , أنا في كامل قوتي و أستطيع السيطرة على عقلي لذلك أنا أسير في متاهة من المدن الفارغة و أدواتي معي ولكن ...سام , إنه مصاب و جسده ضعيف , ربما هو الان محبوس في أسوأ ذكرياته على الإطلاق , ولكن بحق الجحيم أيهم تلك ؟! نعم أنا أحفظ كل مرة بعثر فيها الهواء شعر أخي و استشطت غضبا لأني لم أستطع أن أفي بقسمي و أنهي ذلك الهواء بقتله عقابا على ما فعله من فوضى بشعر أخي , أتذكر كل مرة أقسمت أنني لن أدع أي شيء يجرح جسده و انتهى في المطاف أخيط جراحه الالاف من المرات , اللعنة تلك الذكريات تجعل عيني رطبة , إنه ليس وقت الدموع و أنا ما زلت محبوسا في هذه اللعبة القذرة , صدقا هل وصل بي الامر الان للتخمين ؟ ! فقط عندما يقع هذا السافل تحت يدي سوف... حسنا هذا ليس الوقت المناسب للوعيد , لقد جربت عدة ذكريات بالفعل و خرجت منها بصعوبة , حتى أنني جربت كل ذكرياتنا مع المهرجين و هو ليس هناك ؟ و لكن لحظة أنا وجدت نفسي في هذه الذكرى عندما أفقت ...إذا اللعنة لا يمكن هذا , إذا كنت محبوسا في ذكرى من أسوأ ذكريات سام فهذا يعني ...**

 **الغابة**

 **حسنا أنا لا أعرف إن كان دين استطاع ادراك ذلك أم لا ولكن عليه أن يفعل في أقرب وقت فأنا قد دخلت الان في مرحلة الوعي و اللاوعي , لا أعرف المدة التي استغرقها و أنا غائب عن هذه الذكرى التي أنا متأكد أنها ستصبح أكثر رعبا فيما بعد , بفضل دين لم يكن لدي شيء مسمى بأسوأ الكوابيس بالفعل و إن كان لدي فقد ساعدني دين في التخلص منه , أنا تخلصت من خوفي من المهرجين و قتلتهم و أنا أردد جملته ما داموا ينزفون إذا فهم يستطيعون الموت و لكن الان تكمن المشكلة فأنا محبوس في أسوأ ذكريات دين وهذا يعني الكثير من الأشياء السيئة بالفعل نتيجة العديد من الشواهد ف غابة + هدوء مبالغ فيه + أنا مصاب + دين يكره التخييم و التواجد في الغابات = ذكرى لا أعلم عنها شيئا كنت فيها معرضا للموت في غابة في منتصف المجهول و قد نسيتها نتيجة الصدمة أو أن دين مارس علي لعبة عقلية و جعلني أنساها بشكل من الأشكال وهذا يعني ذكرى أسوأ من الموت و الأسوأ من ذلك أنني محور هذه الذكرى , أنا نعيم أخي وجحيمه , أنا أفضل أحلامه و أسوأ كوابيسه , في حياة أخي أنا كل شيء و نقيضة , أنا حياته و مماته , أنا ما بين الحياة و الموت من فراغ متمثل في شيء لا هو بالحياة ولا هو بالممات , حسنا عقلي بدأ يرسم مجددا خطوطا سوداء تطمس أفكاري و تجعل وعيي يذهب مجددا أدراج الرياح**

 **وأخيرا الوصول**

 **إذا كان الأمر عن أسوأ ذكرياتي فهذا إذا بالأمر الجيد و السيء و السهل و الصعب في نفس الوقت , أسوأ ذكرياتي تعني غابة مترامية الأطراف رحلة صيد حيث لا يستطيع أبي الوصول إلينا , سام في الرابعة عشر من عمره و أنا في الثامنة عشر , حسنا الكثير من التفاصيل التي لا أريد أن أتذكرها الان كل ما علي الان أن أركز لأصل إلى أخي , أنا الان في منتصف الغابة إن استطعت الوصول إليه أكون قد قطعت منتصف الطريق للخروج من هذا العالم الملعون , من حسن الحظ أنا حقيبتي و حقيبة الإسعافات الأولية معي , عليه أن يتحمل قليلا حتى أستطيع أن أنقذه , عليه أن يفعل , في الماضي لم أستطع الحياة وهو ميت , الان لا أستطيع الموت وهو ميت , لا يمكنني فعل ذلك فكرتي عن مدى استحقاقه للحياة ومدى الظلم و الألم الذي شعر بهما نتيجة حياته معي , نتيجة أنانيتي و غيرتي تجعلني أرفض الان فكرة موته حتى و أنا ميت , لا أريد له الموت , لا أريد له أن يلقى في الفراغ وهو أكثر المستحقين للنعيم بسبب ذنبي , إما أن نحيا سويا أو أموت وحدي لا خيار اخر , قطع سلسلة أفكاري رؤيتي لجسد سام المستند إلى الشجرة ولم أشعر بنفسي سوى وأنا بجواره على ركبتي و أضم جسده إلى صدري**


	3. Chapter 3

**لست وحدك أبدا** **3**

 **الأمنيات**

 **أخي في أحضاني أنفاسه متسارعة و حمته في ازدياد و لكن الان ربما كان ذلك أقل مشاكلي بجانب الذكرى التي تم حبسنا فيها و بجانب ما أخذ أخي يفضي به من اعترافات** **,** **ظنون و ذكريات** **.**

 **"** **دين** **...** **يبدو أنك قد أتيت أخيرا أ** **-** **أنا كنت قد ظننت لبعض الوقت أنه لم يعد هناك أمل** **,** **ظننت للحظات أنني سأشق طريقي إلى الظلمة وحدي و أن أحدا من حاصدي الأرواح سيأخذ روحي سريعا دون أن تأتي** **..** **دون** **...** **أن تواتيني الفرصة لأعتذر أو حتى لأعاتب** **,** **أبي و أمي يسكنان الجنة و** **-** **ويبدو أنني ذاهب للظلمة وحدي** **..** **هاه أ** **-** **أليس ذلك يدعو للسخرية** **,** **ربما هو كذلك** **,** **لا أعرف متى ولكن لدي إحساس بأني سأفقد ذلك الدفء الذي اشعر به الان** **,** **أشعر بأنني سأتلاشى في أي لحظة دون أي مقدمات** **.."** **قاطعت صوت أخي المتقطع و الخافت** **,** **حاولت أن أخفف من حدة الموقف و أن أمنع الدموع من أن تتدفق من عينيه** **,** **لطالما كنا سيئين مع الحمى** **,** **تأثير الحمى علينا أسوأ من تأثير الخمر و لكن لا يهم عدد المرات التي ناديت فيها اسمه بخفوت ليتوقف هو لم يصغي إلي كان يتوقف ليلتقط أنفاسه و يحاول منع دموعه** **,** **يتوقف لوهلة ليس أكثر و يستمر في رحلة من الاعترافات يجب أن أعترف لم أكن أريد أن أعرف عنها شيئا و لكن ما دام ذلك يشعره بالراحة فسأستمر في الاستماع**

 **"** **هل تعلم عندما كنت في المطهر** **,** **حينها أنا بالفعل لم أبحث عنك و لكن ذلك لم يكن بسبب الفتاة كما تعتقد** **,** **الأمر في داخلي أكبر من ذلك بكثير** **,** **أنا كنت خائفا من أنك ستأتي و ستضع أحدا في مكانة أكبر مني و أعلى مني في داخلك** **,** **ستبحث عن أحد قبلي لتستنجد به** **,** **منذ أن ظهر كاس في حياتنا و أنا أشعر بذلك** **,** **أشعر بأنك أصبحت تفضل أحدهم علي** **,** **ربما لأجل ذلك تقبلت قرار كاس بسهولة في أن يسمح للشيطان بأن يتملكه** **,** **فمنذ وقت طويل لم نكن وحدنا** **..** **الكثير الكثير من المواقف** **,** **الأحداث و الذكريات لا أعتقد أن جرحي سيسمح لي في هذا الوقت بأن أقصها عليك جميعا** **,** **أن أعتذر إليك أحيانا و أن أعاتبك حينا** **,** **كل ما لدي الان هي امنية واحدة** **,** **أتمنى لو أنك لم تعرفني** **,** **لو أنني لم أكن في حياتك من قبل** **,** **حتى لو أنني لم أولد من الأصل** **"**

 **على المرء أحيانا أن يحذر مما يتمناه خاصة عندما يكون في عالم خيالي مع وحش ينتقي أسوأ ما عاشوه ليعيده إليهم في شكل أسوأ** **,** **أمنية سام قدمت للوحش المادة الخام للعذاب الخالص التي يمكن أن يستخدمها لينهي كل منهما الالاف المرات في وقت يبدو في عالمه كالأبد** **,** **قبل أن تنتهي سلطته مع طلوع الشمس** **,** **بأمنية سام استطاع الوحش صنع أسوأ كابوس يمكن أن يتخيله كلاهما على الإطلاق أو ربما حتى لن يخطر في بالهما** **,** **مهما كانت أسوأ كوابيسهما أو ذكرياتهما فقد استطاعا أن يتغلبا على كل شيء لأنهما كانا سويا** **,** **ما داما معا لا يهم نوع الكابوس أو الذكرى فكل شيء سينتهي كما بدأ** **,** **كانت هذه أيضا اخر خواطر دين التي كان يخطط أن يشارك بها أخاه في صوت مسموع قبل أن يبدأ الوحش خطته** **.**

 **كابوس**

 **الأماني** **,** **النسيان و جميع الأشياء تحمل جانبين ذلك الجانب الذي سعدك و اخر ينهيك** **,** **يرديك قتيلا قبل أن تدركه حتى و هذا ما فعله الوحش استغل أمنية سام و قلبها عليه ففي اللحظة التالية من تمني سام الأمنية كان يقف أمام باب الجامعة سليما معافا و كأنه لم يحدث له شيء و كان جسده خاليا من كل ندبة أو جرح و كأنما لم يذهب إلى الصيد أبدا و كأنه حتى لم يجرح إصبعه بسكين من قبل** **,** **جروح الجسد سهلة و جروح الروح أزمة** **,** **كانت روح سام محاطة بالزيف الذي أقره حولها الوحش** **,** **الزيف الذي غلف ذكرياته و مكنون روحه الأصلي ليحاول انتزاع ذكريات دين ولو مؤقتا من داخله حتى ينفذ خطته و يقضي عليهم فرادا** **,** **كان يقف أمام الجامعة التي تمنى دخولها باستماته** **,** **يقف و لا يعرف عن نفسه سوى اسمه و حلمه و في ذلك الوقت بدا ذلك كافيا و عمل الزيف الذي غطى عقله و قلبه و جزءا كبيرا من روحه – إلا قليلا – على أن يجعله متجنبا التفكير أو البحث عن المزيد من البديهيات التي يجب أن يعرفها الإنسان العاقل عن نفسه** **,** **أجبر الوحش عقل سام أن ينسج قصة و أن يتجنب الذكريات و لكن ما تناساه ذلك الوحش أن العقل الذي يمكنه أن يغرق نفسه في الضلال مهما استغرق الوقت يمكنه أيضا أن يوقظ نفسه بنفسه** **,** **مهما كانت درجة تحكمه بذكريات العقل إلا أن قبضته على الروح و ذكرياتها و مشاعرها و احاسيسها ضعيفة** **,** **الروح التي استطاعت أن تتعايش مع الجحيم من قبل يمكنها بسهولة أن تستفيق من الزيف مهما استغرقها ذلك من وقت** **,** **فالأرواح القوية و قواعد النجاة الصارمة دائما ما تواجدت في عائلة وينشيستر** **.**

 **أما دين فقد استيقظ ليجد نفسه في منزل العائلة في غرفة يبدو أن العائلة اختصته بها** **,** **محتويات الغرفة كانت تشبهه كثيرا الموسيقى و الملصقات في كل مكان و الكثير من المجلات و ما إلى ذلك من أشياء قد اعتاد الاحتفاظ بها وحبها ولكن الأمر بالنسبة للإخوة لم يكن سيان** **,** **روح دين كانت ترفض الانصياع للزيف و الأحلام بشدة ربما كانت هذه الفائدة الوحيدة التي عادت عليه من احتفاظه بروح منكسرة لم تعد تنتظر أن تحلم أو أن تعطى من محاسن الحياة** **,** **روح اعتبرت كل ما هو جيد و امن زيفا و حاربت كل ما ليس له أساس بداخلها** **,** **روح لا تنصاع أو تكتفي ببضعة معلومات لا تسمن و لا تغني من جوع** **,** **روح خلقت للتسائل عن شيء واحد فقط وهو مهمتها الأزلية و هي روحه التي يبدو أنها ضلت طريقها و هم في طريقهم إلى الأرض لتسكن جسدا اخر إنها روح أخيه الأصغر الذي طالما اعتبرها جزءا منه و مهمته الأولى و الأخيرة** **,** **استيقظ دين و قد ابتلع الزيف ذكرياته عن نفسه و لم يستطع أن يمس الجانب الخاص بذكريات أخيه** **,** **إنها القاعدة الذهبية والأبدية لديه لا يمكن لأحد أن يمس مكانة أخيه في داخله** **,** **زيفا** **,** **جحيما** **,** **ظلاما أو فراغا أو أيا ما كان لا يمكنه أن يلمس ما يخص أخيه في داخله** **,** **حسنا ربما لو في الماضي لكان استطاع الزيف أن يغطي قليلا على جانب سام بداخل دين و لكن ليس الان ليس بعد مجهود كل هذه السنوات للحفاظ على أخيه و العلاقة التي تربط بينهما أحياء و في صحة جيدة** **,** **دين تناسى نفيه بسهولة لأنه لم يعطها أي قيمة بالفعل** **,** **فالقيمة الوحيدة و الوجود الأوحد بالنسبة له تمثل في شخص واحد وهو سام وينشيستر**

 **عد تنازلي**

 **أشخاص من حوله لا يرى انعكاسا لنفسه في أعينهم مما أثار جنونه و دفع روحه التي أقنعها الزيف مؤقتا أنها مكتفية لأن تطالب بالمزيد** **,** **أو ربما كل الناس كانوا هكذا من البداية في هذا العالم و في العالم الاخر فالأشخاص المحبون فقط هم الذين يحملون انعكاسات أحبائهم في عيونهم وداخل صدورهم و قلوبهم و هذه الشروط تتوافر في إنسان واحد فقط أبعدته أمنية أقل ما توصف بأنها شنيعة عنه في هذه اللحظات التي ضاقت فيها روحه بكل من حولها واشتدت قتالها للزيف و اشتعلت في داخلها الرغبة بأن تكون موجودة ألا تكون مجرد روحا مرت مرور الكرام** **,** **تنعكس في أعين الناس كشيء مشوه و ممحي أشبه بالضباب** **,** **أخذ ذلك الشعور في الكبر بداخله و ازدادت رغبة سام في كل لحظة في أن يبحث عن ذلك الشخص الذي يمكن له أن يجد انعكاسا لنفسه في عينيه أن يعرف نفسه من نظرات أحدهم إليه** **,** **أراد بشدة أن يتأكد من وجود الشخص الذي سيشعره بوجوده و لا يمر عليه كأنما يمر من خلال سحابة ضبابية مؤقتة فرضت على طريقه و لكن مع ذلك الزيف الذي غطى ذكرياته عن أخيه لم يعد متأكدا جدا بأنه سيجد شخصا مثل هذا** **,** **شخص يمكنه أن يرى انعكاسا له في عينيه بينما حتى المرآه لا تعكس صورته و كأنه جزء أصيل من العدم** **,** **جزء أصيل من الا شيء** **,** **أصبحت الأمور أكثر وضوحا الان بالنسبة له فبشكل من الأشكال أصبح لديه يقين بأن المكان الذي هو على مشارفه لا يمت لمكان الأحلام بصلة بل يبدو و كأنه سيكون أسوأ كوابيسه على الإطلاق** **,** **النسيان في أغلب الحالات نعمة ولكن أن يجبرك الزيف على النسيان إذا فهذه أكبر نقمة** **,** **أن تكون أنت صاحب أمنية أن تفقد ذكرياتك عمن تحب و أن يفقد كل من تحب ذكرياتهم عنك أنت إذا قد تمنيت الجحيم و أنت لا تدري** **,** _ **من السهل جدا أن تموت لأجل أحدهم و لكن الأصعب أن تعيش لأجله**_ **,** **الموت يعني أنك قد أنهيت رحلة حماية مؤقتة قمت بها لأجل أحدهم و لكن أن تحيا لتحمي أحدهم كل يوم** **,** **أن تتحمل أعباء نفسك و نفسه و الحياة لأجله** **,** **أن تستيقظ كل يوم في هذا العالم الذي كرهته بشدة لأجل إنسان واحد هذا هو الصعب** **,** **أن ترغب أن تحتفظ بالذكريات الشنيعة لأن فيها من تحب و تحب لها أن ينساها إذا أنت تطلب من نفسك المستحيل** **,** **أنت تطلب من نفسك أن تكسر نفسها بنفسها و أن تتناسى الجميع لأجل شخص واحد** **,** **و هذا ما فعله دين طوال السنوات و الان أصبح سام قاب قوسين أو أدنى أن يضيع روحه وروح أخيه و مجهوده و مجهود أخيه** **,** **في هذه اللحظات ذاكرة روح سام كانت ضائعة و مختلطة بأنواع شتى من الزيف بالفعل و لكن ذلك لا يعني على الإطلاق أن روحه ليست قوية بالفعل لتحارب و تستيقظ ولكن السؤال أي روح ستتغلب على الزيف و تستعيد الذكريات و السيطرة أولا** **,** **أي شعور سيمثل الدافع الأقوى هل هو شهور الاحتياج الذي يشعر به سام أم أنها مسؤولية دين التي ستوقظ روحه أولا – أو ربما تكون قد أيقظتها بالفعل – أيهم سيدرك الاخر بالقلب و الروح قبل العقل** **,** **أي روح ستخوض حربا ضد الزيف الذي يعتليها أولا قبل أن تحارب الوحش** **,** **أي روح ستفرق بين مكنونها الأصلي و الزيف الذي يعتليها** **,** **الحرب الان أسوأ من حرب الأسلحة و أخطر منها** **,** **حرب الذكرى فيها هي التي تعطي القوة و تحسم المعركة** **,** **قد بدأ العد التنازلي بالفعل** **, 8** **ساعات على شروق الشمس و انتهاء هذا العالم و حتى و إن أعاد الوحش بناء هذا العالم من جديد ذلك لا يضمن على الاطلاق بقاء سام و دين** **,** **الساعات في عالمنا هي الأبدية بالنسبة لهم و التي اما أن تكون جحيما عارما أو زيفا دائما** **,** **خيار الجنة غير موجود فلا يوجد جنة في عالم الوحوش** **!**

 **"** **سام أنا لا أعرف ما فرق بيننا** **,** **أنا لا أعلم ما اسمي أو من أنا** **,** **كل ما أعرفه هو وعدي لك بأني لن أتركك أبدا** **,** **أعدك بأن نعود من جديد** **,** **أعدك بأنني لن أتركك وحد أبدا** **"**


	4. Chapter 4

**لست وحدك أبدا** **4**

 **صرخة روح**

 **تخيل معي حطام مراه ملقى في كل مكان و قطعة تعتبر الأكبر مازالت قائمة في داخل إطار خشبي قد بدأ في التحلل و الانتهاء بالفعل** **,** **منزل جدرانه قد شارفت على التداعي و ستائر قد تهالكت بالفعل** **,** **بقايا من خيوط عنكبوت تبدو هي الأخرى قد تركت مكانها في هذا المنزل الذي يبدو و أن الزمن قد حكم عليه بالإعدام أو ربما يكون قد أعدمه بالفعل** **,** **بصيص من نور أو ربما تخيل الناظرين بأنه كذلك لا يمكن لأحد أن يحدد و لكي نصدق الجميع القول ففي هذه الحالة لا يبدو الأمر و كأنه سيشكل فارقا على الإطلاق ظلمة كامل أو شعاع من نور كلاهما لن يغير أي شيء في جدران روح متهدمة تبعثرت امالها** **,** **أحلامها** **,** **رغباتها و سعادتها كقطع متناثرة لمرآه لا يمكن لأحد أن يعرف فيها نفسه لو نظر إلى قطعة منها فقد التصق منها من الأتربة ما يخفي ملامحها في حد ذاتها و لكن يبقى الأمل في تلك القطعة التي لم تتبعثر و تتحطم بعد** **,** **القطعة التي تماسكت رغم أن كل ما حولها – حتى إطارها – يكون قد شارف على الانتهاء بالفعل** **,** **قطعة كبيرة تعكس ذلك الذي يهيئ للناظرين بأنه بصيص من نور و تظهر فيه صورة تكاد تكون واضحة رغم كل شيء** **,** **ربما أصبح الأمر واضحا الان و اتضحت معالم الصورة و أخبرت عن المكان** **,** **روح دين وينشيستر بحطامها المعتاد الذي يعد إلى حد ما خلابا** **,** **مذهلا و مثيرا للتساؤل** **,** **روح تذهل من أنها مازالت روح رغم تحطمها إلى هذا الحد** **,** **روح يخيل إليك أنها ولدت من الظلام لتحمي النور و تعيش فيه كل يوم** **!**

 **الزيف سائل أسود كريه الرائحة** **,** **لزج إلى أقصى درجة يمكن أن يتخيلها بشر – حتى و إن كان صيادا – يتسابق ليغطي قطع المرآه المحطمة و التي خيل إليه بأنه قد أغرقها بالأفرع و الألسنة السوداء التي امتدت منه قبل أن يصل إليها كاملا** **,** **غرور الزيف و غرور الوحش ليس ذلك ما هو عجيب في الأمر** **,** **العجيب في الأمر أن الزيف قد شعر بالتخمة بعد أن غطى كل الأجزاء المكسرة كأنها العذاب الذي اعتادت أن تعكسه وجبة دسمة إن زادت عن الحد ربما تفنيه و تحرقه شخصيا بصفته الزيف** **,** **حتى أن الوحش في حد ذاته قد اغتر بذلك الكم من الذكريات المعذبة و التي ظن بأنه أحكم سيطرته عليها بالفعل** **,** **الجميع تراخى في العمل و استقر و أعطى الأمان و كأن تلك القطعة الكبيرة و الأصلية ليس لها مكان** **,** **أو و كأنها مخفية عن الأنظار بعيدا عن كل شيء** **,** **و كأنها الكنز الثمين الذي يحافظ على ما تبقى من الجدران و الحطام قائما** **!**

 _ **من السهل أن تصل إلى مكان ما و لكن من الصعب أت تحافظ على المكان الذي وصلت إليه**_ , **قاعدة مهمة قد تناسها الوحش و ما صنعه من زيف الجميع استطاع أن يغطى ما استطاع من بقايا روح دين و تجاهل ما يعكس صورة الوجود الأصلي و أساس هذا المكان و حينها استيقظ دين** **,** **استيقظ ليجد الزيف قد استغل ذكرياته ليصل به إلى منزل كاد يظن أنه منزله** **,** **استيقظ وقد حاوط الزيف كل ذكرياته عن نفسه ولم يترك له سوى أشباه ذكريات يعرف فيها أخيه و تنتهي كل ذكرى عند المكان التي توشك فيه أن تخبر عنه أو أن تسمح له بأن يتذكر نفسه من خلال ذلك الوجه الذي يعرف تلقائيا بأنه أخيه** **,** **بدا لنفسه في ذكرياته كالحلم بلا هدف** **,** **بلا شكل** **,** **بلا هوية و بلا عنوان** **,** **لا يستطيع أن يعرف إذا كان موجودا حقا أم لا** **,** **لا يعرف عن نفسه في ذكرياته سوى ما يشبه انعكاس لصورة قديمة مشوهة في أعين أحدهم فهو لا يتذكر حتى شكل المرآه ليتذكر نفسه فيها** **,** **ضياع ازلي جعله يتساءل إن كان كائنا حيا بالفعل مما دفعه ليتحسس نفسه و وجهه و كامل جسده** **,** **ينظر إلى جسده – الذي لم يكن على علم بأنه موجود** **_** **في ريب و ينظر إلى كفيه و إلى ملابسه** **,** **وجد في هذه الحالة على سرير بدا له في البداية و كأنه منتصف الا مكان حتى بدأت عيناه في الاعتياد على الضوء و تفحص ما صنعه الزيف من أشياء** **,** **الذكريات تمر في عقله كالأشباح و مع مرور الوقت يبدو و أن عمله يزداد صعوبة كمهندس بترول في صحراء قاحلة بدون أدوات و عليه أن يعرف مكان البترول و أن يستخرجه وحيدا عاري اليدين** **!** **حسنا إنه المستحيل بعينه فإذا أردت أن تفعل ذلك ستحتاج إلى عاملين مهمين يرتبطان ارتباطا وثيقا ويؤدي كل منهما إلى الاخر** **,** **تحتاج إلى دافع قوي يمنحك قوة تصنف أنها قوة إلاهية أدت إلى معجزة جبارة** **!**

 **أكبر المعجزات الإلاهية هي الروح** **,** **الروح التي – في العادة – لا تستطيع أن تجعلها كيانا ملموسا** **,** **الروح التي تحب و تكره** **,** **تتلوث و تتطهر** **,** **تخطئ و تتوب** **,** **تنتصر و تنهزم** **,** **تثاب و تعاقب** **,** **تعيش و تموت**

 **ربما روح دين قد أصبحت منتهية بالفعل حتى قبل أن يغمرها الزيف** **,** **حتى أنها ربما تكون منتهية قبل أن تصل إلى عالمها و الأرض التي فيها** **,** **ربما تكون انتهت قبل أن تستقر في جسد كتب عليه أن يعاني معاناة ليس أقل من معانتها و أن ينكسر و يتألم فيما يقارب عدد المرات التي فعلت** **,** **أقدار** **,** **اختيار** **,** **اختبار أو أيا ما يكون ذلك الذي أوصلنا لهذه اللحظة أو حطم روح نقية بهذا الشكل لم تعد تلك القضية** **,** **القضية الان ربما تكون عن العدل و عن الأمر الواقع** **,** **العدل في أن تلك الروح قابلت الروح التي فقدتها سابقا** **,** **الروح التي تعد جزءا منها عرف الحياة** **,** **الحب** **,** **التفاؤل** **,** **مسامحة النفس و الناس و لو بشكل نسبي و الأمر الواقع في أن تلك الروح كانت سببا بالتأكيد في استمرار حياة روح أخرى محطمة و لكن ربما لم تغير من واقعها المتناثر شيئا** **,** **روح أبقتها حية ولكنها في نفس الوقت لم تمنحها الحياة** **!** **بل ربما زادتها حطاما فوق حطاما و موتا قبل موت** **,** **روح مثلت كل شيء الأصل و النقيض** **,** **روح أنشأت مملكة داخل روح** **,** **خلطة عجيبة مهما تعمقنا فيها لن نصل لشيء قريب للمعرفة** **,** **لن نقترب من السر** **,** **سنفنى في أعماق مجهول صنع خصيصا ليحمي قناة اتصال لروحين يعتبران معجزة من معجزات العالم الحديث** **.**

 **الاتصال الروحي هو أهم ما يميز الأرواح بالفعل** **,** **فما بالك بدين الذي يتنفس عبق سام ولا يرضى عن خلاف جوي هو ليس بتحته** **,** **و لا يأبه بالنسيم إلا إذا كانت أنفاس سام فيه** **,** **دين ليس مجرد أخ** **,** **بل هو الوالد** **,** **الأم** **,** **الحامي** **,** **الصديق و الأخ** **,** **هو حامل الهموم هو صاحب معظم المعرفة التي كان سام جاهلا تاما و كبيرا بها** **,** **لذا فإن ما بينهم هو أكبر قليلا من قناة الاتصال أو التخاطر أو أي من هذه الأشياء** **,** **ما بينهم هو أبدي و غير مسمى** **,** **هو فاق قلب الأم و خوف الأب و اهتمام الأخ و الصديق** **,** **هما روحان يمنعهما من الاتحاد أجساد قد اعتادوا عليها و لن يستطيعوا التخلص منها و لكن ذلك لم يمنع أنهما – و رغم كل الفروقات و الاختلافات – لم يفترقا و لم يكونا كروحين من الداخل** **,** **لذلك كان سهلا و بشدة بالنسبة لدين – الذي كان قد كام من على سريره دائخا يتخبط في منامة داكنة اللون و مخططة السروال و يتحسس الأشياء و أولها نفسه حتى توصل لملابسه و مفاتيح سيارته** **_** **أن يسمع صرخات روح أخيه التائهة و المتخبطة و التي تبحث بشدة عن حقيقة** **,** **أمل و انعكاس** **!**

 **المادة الخام للعذاب**

 **(** **عذاب خالص** **)**

 **الصرخات المتتالية لروح سام التي تاهت قبل جسده على طرقات الزيف** **,** **و التي أخذت تنهش السبل بحثا عن حقيقة ما أو قوة خارقة تنجيها من جحيم الزيف وصلت إلى روح دين مباشرة** **,** **نداء استغاثة من أخيه قد غير كيانه و اخرق القلب و العقل ليسلط شعاعا من نار على ذلك الجزء الـأكبر من المرآه و يمثل القوة المعجزة التي ينتظرها دين و هو لا يدري** **,** **صرخة قد أشعلت النيران في الزيف و غيرت معالم الروح كما تتغير ملامح هذا العالم** **,** **فجأة أصبح المكان و كأنه بقرب بركان ثائر أخذت نيرانه في أكل كل معالم معروفه و انشقت كل قطعة زجاج كالصخرة ليخرج منها جحيم خالص** **,** **عذاب خالص يتغذى على الزيف ليزداد اشتعالا و يطلب المزيد** **,** **لقد انقلبت الصورة و انقلب السحر على الساحر و ولدت روح أخرى يقطر من كل جوانبها المادة الخام للعذاب ببريق عالي و كأنه سبيكة ذهب أو فضة صهرت لتوها نقية تعكس وهج النيران ولم تخلط بالنحاس** **,** **ما يولد من الألم و المأساة لا مثيل له** **!**

 **لا يهم كمية الزيف التي علت روح دين بالفعل فقد ابتلعتها كلها و تطالب بالمزيد** **,** **لولا أن الوحش قد اختفى لبعض الوقت لربما كان قد تم ابتلاعه و تحويله هو أيضا** **,** **ملامح الروح المحطمة تغيرت** **,** **العذاب الخالص يبني القصور – مؤقتا – و لكنه بالتأكيد سيجعل الروح تدفع المزيد** **,** **سيهدم جدرانها أكثر مما كانت و ربما سيحاكم الجسد و يطالب بحق قوة أعطاها في عالم غريب** **,** **الألم ليس دائما بصديق** **!**

 **ترتيب**

 **صرخات سام المكتومة داخل روحه خرجت تباعا من فم دين** **,** **خرجت مع ألم احتراق روحه و اندفاع الذكريات بترتيب اختارته روحه واحدة تلو الأخرى لتحرق هي الأخرى عقله و الغريب – أو ربما الطبيعي و المألوف في هذه الحالة – أن أصغر ألم – نفسي أو جسدي – بدا طازجا جدا و ربما حتى تضاعف عما كان** **,** **تأثير جانبي يفترض أن يكون طبيعيا بعد أن أخذ العذاب في داخل دين مادة دسمة يصنعها وجبة تكفيه أعوام قادمة** **,** **انهار دين على الأرضية التي بدأت تتماوج و تتلاشى كـأن لا أصل لها** **,** **كل العالم حوله ينصهر كما ينصهر داخله و بما يهيئ له** **,** **الواقع و الخيال في هذا العالم لم يعد كل منهما يشكل ذاتها أو مفهوما** **,** **ما تتمسك به هو ما تستطيع معرفته و لا قاعدة أخرى** **!** **دقائق قد مرت كالدهر بالفعل قبل أن يستقر عالمه** **,** **ينفث الهواء من فمه و كأنه النيران** **,** **تبدو عيناه حراوتان و سيخرجان من مكانهما** **,** **يلهث** **,** **أنفاسه و قلبه في تسارع و تصاعد** **,** **حسنا يمكن اعتبار ذلك إحساسا طبيعيا اذا اعتبرت نفسك انصهرت في بركان لمدة ألف عام ثم فجأة قذفت من طائرا لترتطم بأرض الواقع التي تجبر عقلك الذي لم يفق بعد من صدمته بأن يستغل الفرصة و أن يتابع السير قبل أن تصل إليه حمم البركان التي سوف تأتي على عجل لتتابع سيرتها الأولى في صهرك لألف عام أخرى أو ربما هذه المرة إلى الأبد** **.**

 **الذكريات أخذت تغطي عقله و تلتهم خلاياه** **,** **تصهره رويدا رويدا** **,** **تمنحه المعرفة التي بحث عنها و لكن اندفاعها بهذا الشكل قد يدفعه إلى الجنون** **,** **ذلك الترتيب الذي أقامته الروح المصهرة منتهكة قدسية الذكريات و حرمتها كان أقل ما يوصف به بأنه تأثير جانبي للعذاب** **,** **ألم طازج و أسوأ ذكريات دين عن نفسه تستقر أولا** **,** **يبدو و كأن أحدهم قد أشعل نار الألم و الذنب بداخله و اختار الذكريات بسلاسة لتطعمها** **,** **دائرة العذاب الغير منتهية و التي لا يبدو و أن اثارها الجانبية ستنتهي قريبا** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**لست وحدك أبدا** **5**

صراع مع الزمن

 **كأول خاطرة من خواطر الصحوة بعد انفجار بركان الذكريات في داخلي كانت خاطرة الزمن** **,** **الاستيقاظ دائما ما يجبر عقلك ليبحث عن أسئلة قد تبدو ليست مهمة على الاطلاق فغالبا ما تتشابه الأيام حتى الإجازات منها ربما حتى بالنسبة لصياد مثلي و لكن الأمر اليوم مختلف فحتى صراعي اليوم ليس كأي صراع** **,** **ربما في رحلات الصيد الأخرى أسارع الزمن أيضا و لكن الأمر ينتهي أسرع مما يبدو أما اليوم فصراعي مع زمن تقلد عرش الأبدية** **,** **الأبدية التي لا أعرف عنها سوى أنها تنتمي للوحوش و في قاموسي الخاص هذا ليس جيدا على الإطلاق** **,** **الساعات كلها متوقفة و المكان الذي كان مشمسا منذ لحظات يبدو أن دخان صهر روحي قد أخفى كل أثر للشمس فيه و أصبح المشهد كفيلم رعب قديم** **,** **مدينة كئيبة مليئة بالضباب لا تعرف ماذا سيخرج لك الزيف فيها من وحوش** **,** **مدينة لا أستطيع أن أرى فيها موضع قدمي التالي** **,** **هذه المرة أشك أن الزيف قد التهم كل شيء فيبدو أنني قد التهمت كل شيء** **!**

 **صرخات روح سام تهدد بثورة أخرى من ثورات العذاب الخالص و لا أعتقد أن جسدي سيحتمل هذا الكم من العذاب مرة أخرى** **,** **الألم هنا صاف و معزز** **,** **ألم طازج إلى أبعد حد لذلك فصرخة أخرى قد تقضي علي بعد أن كانت دافعا لي** **,** **اللعنة على ذلك الوحش لا أنا ولا سام عدنا نحتمل** **,** **علي أن أنقذه قبل أن أنهار** **,** **علينا أن نخرج من هنا قبل أن يعلن عداد الأبدية الزائف نهايتنا** **.**

 **بعد اخر**

 **احتراق مضاعف هذا أقل ما يمكن أن أصفه يحدث لروحي بمرور الدقائق** **,** **أسمع روح سام تستنجد و تستغيث و لكني أبحث بلا فائدة** **,** **صوته يأتي إلي و لكنه يبدو من بعد اخر** **!** **حسنا اللعنة هذا ما كان ينقصني** **,** **لعبة أخرى من ألعاب الوحش الذي لا أعرف اسما أو شكلا له إلى الان** **,** **رائع العدو المجهول** **,** **الأمر يزداد جمالا أليس كذلك ؟** **!** **إنها الروعة في حد ذاتها** **,** **إنه يوم حظك يا دين وينشيستر** **!**

 **طرقات إلى حافة الهاوية**

 **"** **قد تعبت** **..** **أقسم بكل حنق الدنيا** **,** **غضبها و ألمها أقسم بأنني قد تعبت** **,** **لا أتذكر أي شيء** **,** **أرجوك أيا ما كنت توقف** **,** **أيا ما كان هناك لينقذني** **,** **أرجوكم قد سلبتم ذكرياتي** **,** **الان لم أعد أعهد غير الألم** **..** **أرجوكم فقط توقفوا** **"**

 **صرخاتي لا طائل منها إنها فقط تحتل مكانا على القطار السريع المتجه إلى العدم أو ربما إلى الجحيم** **!** **حسنا لم يعد الأمر يشكل فارقا بالنسبة لي فتفكيري ضبابي** **,** **مهتز و مشوش أكثر من هذه المدينة التي تتغير طرقاتها في كل لحظة و لكن الثابت في الأمر أن نهاية الطريق لا تتغير** **,** **الموت هو النهاية** **..** **أفكر أن أستسلم لطريق من تلك الطرق بالفعل فقد استنفذت كل حيلي و صرخاتي** **,** **و لكن إذا كان الموت اختياري الأخير فعلي على الأقل أن أمنح نفسي فرصة لـأختار طريقة جيدة للموت فهذا سوف يكون اخر معروف لروحي التي لا أعرفها أصلا** **,** **هل أختار طريق السيارات المجنونة وبدل أن أتفاداها ألقي بنفسي أمام أحدها ؟ بعد التفكير لا أعتقد أنها فكرة جيدة فهي مؤلمة و لا تضمن الموت السريع** **,** **حسنا ربما علي أن أجرب طري الغابة فالأصوات فيه كافية لقتلي قبل أن أفكر في أن أضع قدمي على أوله و لكنه مؤلم أيضا** **,** **حسنا ماذا عن طريق الهاوية سأسقط من هناك سقوطا حرا مباشرة إلى النهاية و لكن لا أعتقد أن الموت من المرتفعات هي الطريقة الأفضل و خصوصا أن حركتي أصبحت ثقيلة بعد ظهور جرح رصاصة من العدم على جانبي** **,** **يبدو أنني فقط سأستسلم للنزيف فكل ما عدا الطرقات هي جدران و كأنها تحد هذا العالم أو تفصله عن بعد اخر** **,** **ربما بعد كل شيء الاستسلام هو الحل** **!**

 **دمار شامل**

 **الخطة الأمثل عندما تنتهي بك كل الطرق إلى الا مكان هي أن تصنع طريقك بنفسك فإن لم يكن ذلك متوفرا فإن الخطة الأمثل هي الدمار الشامل** **,** **هناك جدران زجاجية تحد هذا العالم و تفصله عن مكان ما على الأرجح هو جزء منه و من الأكيد أن ضالتي هناك** **,** **من الأكيد أن روحي هناك** **,** **لذلك سأتبع خطة الدمار الشامل** **,** **الرصاص لم يجد نفعا** **,** **القنابل** **...** **فكرة لا بأس بها** **,** **انفجارات** **حسنا تلك الحوائط اللعينة لم تتحرك** **,** **حسنا إذا السلاح الأخير قذيفة بركانية من العذاب الخالصة قادمة مباشرة من روحي المصهرة على شكل صرخة عاتية مهمتها أن ترسل تلك الحوائط اللعينة إلى الجحيم** **صرخة عاتية** **,** **صمت رهيب** **,** **أنفاس تتصاعد بصعوبة** **,** **انهيار دين ليقع على الأرض فيحدث جسده صوتا مدويا بالنسبة للصمت الرهيب حوله** **و أخيرا تتلاشى الجدران** **.**

 **أمل**

 **صرخات الألم و الأمل هذه كانت صرخات دين** **,** **جسده لم يعد يحتمل و روحه في احتراق مزيد** **,** **كل ما كان داخله كان عدما و الان هو عدم يحترق** **,** **صورة مثالية للألم الا متناهي** **,** **ألم لم تعرفه البشرية قط** **,** **من الصعب أن تكون المختار لإنقاذ عالم يحكم عليه بالدمار في اليوم ألف مرة و لذلك تدفع الثمن بدمارك أنت** **,** **صحيح أن الجدران تلاشت و لكن تلاشى معها الكثير أيضا** **,** **جزء من القوة و جزء من الزمن** **,** **روح تقاوم و جسد لم يعد يحتمل صورة كاملة لما تخطى الدمار** **,** **ضباب أسود و ظلمة رمادية** **,** **جسد وحيد متعب ملقى في منتصف المجهول جدران تحطمت ليستقر حطامها في داخل الروح المنصهرة و ليس على أرضية العالم الزائفة** **,** **أرى ذلك و أنا أيضا أريد أن أصرخ** **,** **أريد أن أخبره أنني هنا و أنني معه** **,** **أنه ليس وحيدا على شبه الطرقات التي لا تزال باردة** **,** **لطالما احترمت حبك لأخيك و دفاعك عنه و لكن موتك لن يفيد حتى و إن كان في سبيل المحاولة** **,** **قد قطعتني إلى أشلاء و أنت لا تعرف أني اتابعك** **,** **صدقني لست جزءا من العدم أو الزيف** **,** **لست من السحرة و لا من غيرهم** **,** **أيتها الروح المحطمة استمعي لي و استيقظي لتكملي مهمتك** **,** **لا تموتي قبل أن أضمن لك مكانا بعيدا عن الفراغ و في جنة بعيدا عما تعلمين** **,** **أيتها الروح الأهم بالنسبة لي استيقظي لتنقذي الروح الأهم بالنسبة لك** **,** **استيقظي بأمل جديد و إلى أمل جديد** **.**

 **رحلة انقاذ**

 **روحي التي شعرت أنها انتهت منذ دقائق و انتهى لهيب حممها إلى الظلام الدائم أخذت في السطوع من جديد و كأن أحدهم أعطاها دفعة إلى الأمام و أخذ قليلا من لهيبها و نارها** **,** **صوت ما تغلل في داخلي يخبرني عن الأمل يخبرني عن مهمتي الأزلية التي يجب أن تتم** **,** **يخبرني ألا أقلق في صراعي مع الزمن** **,** **جسدي ثقيل و متعب أستند على راحتي يدي و أحاول النهوض و لكن جسدي يرفض بشدة** **,** **الرؤية مشوشة و جزء كبير من ذلك يرجع إلى طبيعة العدم الذي نحن فيه** **,** **أشعر و كأن أحدهم يرفعني و يجعلني مستندا إليه** **,** **يساعدني على أن أخطو خطواتي الأولى بثبات كطفل صغير تمسكه أمه لتعلمه المشي** **,** **و ما أن استجمعت نفسي حتى رأيت شبح ابتسامة في الافاق الضبابية و لكني لا أملك الوقت كي أبحث في الأمر أو لأنقب عن الحقيقة أو الخيال فالعوائق أمامي قد أزيلت و علي الان أن أبدأ رحلة الإنقاذ قبل فوات الأوان** **.**

 **وقع خطوات أقدامي المهتزة هو الصوت الوحيد وسط هذا العالم العجيب** **,** **طرقات بلا نهاية و قد بدأت في التعب بالفعل** **,** **اخذ وقتا بين الحين و الاخر لالتقط أنفاسي على جوانب الطرق و تستمر عيني في البحث عن أخي و تتوسل روحي المحطمة لتسمع صوت أخي مرة أخرى** **,** **عقلي ينصهر من التفكير فيه و في إصابته** **,** **ترى كم فقد من الدماء حتى الان ؟ ترى هل ستكلل رحلة انقاذي بالنجاح ؟** **!**

 **صرخة غيرت الكثير**

 **صرخة من المجهول بدلت كل شيء** **,** **أفاقتني من حالة الا وعي الذي كنت فيه و دفعت إلى المسير بما أني لا أملك القدرة لأصرخ مرة أخرى و لكن هذه المرة اختلف الكثير** **,** **أنا ممتن لصرخة المجهول التي غيرت الكثير** **,** **الطرق أصبحت عشبية مريحة و الشمس أخذت في السطوع** **,** **أشعتها تمنح الدفء لجسدي البارد و الذي يفقد الدماء بشكل منتظم و كأنه يخبرني بميعادي المحدد مع الموت و لكن الان يظل الأمر مختلفا فتلك الصرخة أعطتني الحياة و ربما حتى مزيدا من الدماء و الأهم قد أعطتني مزيدا من العزم و الإصرار** **,** **مزيدا من الذكريات** **,** **أعتقد أنني أعرف من أنا** **,** **أنا الأخ الأصغر لصياد ماهر مهمته القضاء على الوحوش الخارقة للطبيعة و اسمه دين وينشيستر و أعتقد أيضا أنه هو المجهول و التي غيرت صرخته الكثير و إلى الان هذا كاف بالنسبة لي** **.**

 **وحش**

 **اللعنة على الأوغاد وينشيستر** **,** **عالمي سينهار إلى الأبد الان و الفضل يرجع لهم في ذلك** **,** **روح محطمة ستحطم عالم خلق لتحطيم الأرواح** **,** **يا لها من مزحة ثقيلة الدم** **,** **لقد استنفذت كل حيلي بالفعل** **,** **كما أن هناك كيان اخر ليس حتى من العالم الخارجي يقبع مع الأخوين و يساعدهم** **,** **كل ما في يدي الان هو الانتظار لعل الوقت ينتهي أولا و أكون بعدها أنا العائد الوحيد** **!**

 **رحلة إلى منزل امن**

 **خطوة** **1 :** **تحركات سام وينشيستر إلى المشفى**

 **حسنا أظن أن المبني أمامي هو مشفي مهجور و لكنه سيفي بالغرض فأنا أحتاج إلى مكان امن وثابت أكون فيه حتى يجدني أخي**

 **خطوة** **2 :** **الوصول إلى سام**

 **بعد كل هذا التعب أخيرا حدث الاختلاف فوضعت قدمي على ما يشبه أرض عشبية و انتقلت بجسدي من الظلمة الأزلية إلى ما يشبه ضوء النهار** **,** **أستطيع أن أرى اثار أقدام سام على العشب و أستطيع أن أرى الدماء أيضا** **,** **تبعت الاثار في هلع حتى وصلت إلى مشفى مهجور أتمنى أن يكون هناك**

 **خطوة** **3 :** **لقاء** **...** **اطمئنان** **..** **انقاذ**

 **دخلت بخطوات مهتزة إلى المشفى أستند على الجدران بأيد مرتعشة و أنا على يقين أن حالي ليس أفضل من حال سام كثيرا و الدليل على ذلك كفي التي تستند على اثار الكفوف الدامية لسام على الجدران** **,** **يبدو أننا سلكنا نفس النهج حتى في طريقة الدخول** **,** **و يبدو أن الدمار الحادث لجسدينا لا يختلف كثيرا فأنا روحي تنزف حتى أوشكت أن تقضي على جسدي و هو جسده ينزف حتى كاد النزيف أن يقضي على أمل بقاء روحه في هذه الحياة** **,** **أخيرا اصطدم جسدي بجسده الملقي في منتصف أحد الأروقة** **,** **يبدو شاحبا** **,** **يائسا و مستسلما** **,** **لم اعهده هكذا أبدا** **,** **اللعنة على ذلك الوحش و على ألاعيبه التي لن تخرجنا كما دخلنا على الإطلاق** **,** **فكرة واحدة سيطرت على عقلي و نحت كل الخواطر** **,** **فكرة هل هو حي أم لا ؟ تحست النبض في رقبته بأيد مرتعشة** **,** **لحظات مرت كالدهر و أنا أضع يدي على جسده البارد كالثلج** **,** **لحظات من الصمت لم يكن هناك شيء** **,** **انهمرت دموعي دون توقف شل تفكيري حتى** **...** **أتى نبضه ضعيفا جدا يعلن عن أمل لي في الحياة** **,** **أمل لنا في الخروج من هنا** **,** **نبضه ابتسامتي وسط الدموع** **.**

 **"** **حسنا يا أخي أنا قد وصلت إليك مجددا** **,** **انظر أنا هنا من جديد لا يهم إذا كنت في الطرف الاخر من العالم أو حتى في عالم اخر سأصل إليك** **,** **لا يهم ما سيعترض طريقي من جثث** **,** **أرواح محطمة** **,** **وحوش** **,** **سآتي إليك إنه وعدي و قسمي ما حييت** **"** **أنهى دين كلماته و أنا ما زلت بجوارهم ككيان مجهول أتابع تلك اللحظات المؤثرة و الحاسمة** **,** **غطى دين جسد أخيه البارد بمعطفه و حمله بثبات و قوة لا يتناسبان مع صعف جسده و دخل به إلى بقايا غرفه عمليات في المشفى ليضعه بهدوء على طاولة العمليات** **,** **كل ما احتاج إليه كان بجواره و أيضا الكبريت ليوقد النيران و يطهر المعدات** **,** **لا أحد يعلم كم مر من الوقت وهو يعمل في حرص شديد حتى اخرج الرصاصة من جسد أخيه الذي ارتعش من الألم رغم عدم وعييه** **,** **أنهى دين تقطيب الجرح وضمده وكل ما كان في يده هو انتظار استيقاظ أخيه ليكملا رحلتهما إلى مكان امن حتى يصلان للمنزل** **.**


End file.
